funorbfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Timeroot
Welcome to the wiki, Timeroot! It's great to know that I'm not the only person here who knows German, as I only have around 2 and a half years of German experience. If you have any questions, please direct them towards my talk page or Quartic's. We are currently the site administrators, and I am the Bureaucrat. I am looking forward to your help and contributions! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 23:41, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Umlauts Please use umlauts instead of ae, oe, and ue. It seems more appropriate for a german wiki. Front Page Arcanists If you have the time/german knowlewdge, could you possibly translate the Arcanists text on the Main page? I currently am using a template asking users to fill that area with text. Here is the text that needs translated. If you don't know how to edit it into the front page, you can post the translated version on my talk page. Arkanisten is a multiplayer strategy game where you get to design and train your very own Arkanist, and then compete in the Arcane Tournament! Every rated game you win earns you more wands, which you can use to expand your spellbook, increasing your flexibility and power. Battle with players from all over the world in eight different arenas, each with their own dangers and strategies to perfect. Personalise your character by gaining achievements and choose from over 1 million combinations. Also, could you check things such as the category names, etc and make sure they are proper German? Are you native English or native German? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 00:35, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: German Believe it or not I actually knew what s-zetts and umlauts are.. I know a decent amount of German. I think we should use both s-zetts and umlauts whenever possible. I'm sure that probably how most German people write, although it is technically correct to replace them as you have described. In fact, I've almost had 3 years of German experience lol... as for administration, do you have any experience in editing wikis as an administrator? We currently don't even have enough articles for 2 admins yet... maybe when the time comes when we need another admin I will consider you as a choice. As for FunOrb Wiki being in another language, I actually created this wiki if you didn't know that yet... and I plan on having it fully translated from the English version eventually... I was actually working on a template (Vorlage), Vorlage:English that would say "This article is available on the English wiki as _______." and I was planning on possibly doing the same on the English wiki in having it link here once we have more content in our articles, but that won't be for a while, as this wiki is far from finished. I personally have been working on it for 4 days now {not constantly though}, and this is as much as we have gotten done. We still need to add achievements (erfolge) to the article pages, and much much more. Such as weapons and title images... This may take a few weeks to finish translating, and even longer, as all legitimate updates on this site need to be synchronized with the English versions. As for you not using s-zetts and umlauts, I think it was because it was too difficult to type them? Are you on an American English keyboard? If so, you can still type umlauts and s-zetts. I'll make a table of ANSI CODES (alt + ansi code on numpad types the character you want), and I'll post that here soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 03:00, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the admin thing, it's just that I don't want anything broken as soon as I finally got the wiki working right... xD If you had more experience I'd probably make you an admin, similar to what I did with Quartic. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 04:05, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rollback rights I think I can trust you with rollback rights, but we don't need any more admins at the moment. Your rollback rights are effective immediately. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 04:10, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Another way to add German Characters Bild:German characters.png Another way to add German characters... just noticed this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] 21:52, 11. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Administrative Rights Done! You are now officially a German FunOrb Wiki Administrator. Usually on wikis like these, there needs to be soe kind of approval voting system, but since you are an admin on the English wiki, I assume you'll use your power responsibly. Enjoy! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 05:04, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Danke! ;-) Timeroot Talk • • 05:07, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC)